What Once Was
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: Why is Hatori the way he is? Was there someone before Kana? During Ha-ri's highschool years with Aya and Shigure. Erika Lynn.
1. Erika Lynn

My name is Erika Lynn. You've never heard of me, and I've never been too outspoken. I watch from a distance, the man who caught my heart. I believe he is part of a large family and I hear he wants to be a doctor someday. I wonder why such a highly prestigious man would hang around with a sicko, long hair weirdo and a regularly peculiar man.

I have pictures of him through the years. I made it a months goal to get every picture I could. It amazed me at how many had the two other Sohma's in them. It only took a month to gather plenty of pictures. I took my own of him that didn't consist of them and they are in a separate book altogether.

Then that idiot became school council president! I don't understand how, but it's good that his trainer got second in command.

I know I'll probably never win his heart. But for now, while I gather my strengths, he's a porcelain doll too delicate to touch.

* * *

Hatori walked toward school with Shigure walking next to him and talking about some 'little flower' he met the other day and planned to actually talk to today. Aya was walking around smiling because he'd annoyed Hatori and so he'd told him to walk, not talk.

Erika walked past them as they entered the school yard. She didn't always mean to, but she just had to, to get to her class. Their class. She had a light blush on. At these times, it was the closest she ever got to him and it always made her blush, but she's been able to keep it to a light pink lately.

"Ha'ri!" Ayame said quietly.

"Ayame, you can talk now." Hatori sighed.

"Yay! Anyway.. Ha'ri. Have you ever noticed that girl? The one that just passed us?" Aya asked.

"You mean the one with the blue ribbon in her hair?" Hatori asked with little interest.

"So you like her enough to notice her ribbon? Ha'ri!" Aya smiled.

"No... she just happens to always wear that ribbon and you always point her out in large crowds when that's all you can see of her." Hatori looked at his snake friend.

"Oh. Well ....."

"No Aya. I am not going to go talk to her, or ask her out, nor do I keep a shrine of her. No matter how romantic you think it would be." Hatori sighed again.

Aya pouted. Then smiled. "Ok. There's always tomorrow!" And Aya hopped off ahead of them.

"Hatori? Is it okay for him to be alone like that?" Shigure asked.

"Sometimes. Come on, lets go." Hatori looked back at him.

* * *

"Hellooo!!!" Aya called to the only girl in the room. It was Erika. She looked up and would said something like 'get out' except this was one of Hatori's friends.

"Hi." she replied. _'Good. Keep it short-sweet and simple.'_ Erika went back to drawing on the paper she had out.

"What's that?" Aya asked. Erika looked up to glare at him but found he wasn't there. He was behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"How'd you.." "Is that Ha'ri?" Aya grabbed the picture and held it up. "It is!" Aya handed it back to her. "You like Ha'ri?" he asked. Erika flushed. "Wonderful!" Aya was extremely pleased about this.

"So.. why don't you ever talk to him?" "I'm.. uh..." "Nervous?" "Ya." "I'll introduce you if you like." "What? I.. I.." "Great! Then it's settled! Meet me out front after school!" Aya jumped from the room.

Hatori and Shigure had passed the room and thought Aya was just talking to her. And when they paused to watch, the noticed she was blushing. Shigure raised an eyebrow.

"So Ayame has a fan?" Hatori asked. "It appears so." Shigure answered. Surprised, they both walked off to class.

* * *

What do you think? should I continue? I haven't read all the manga. only 1-5! How do you people get a hold of all those other copies?! I'm doing my best from what I know. 


	2. Anything But A Walk In The Park

****

Chapter 2

Anything but a walk in the park

Erika stood outside the school, extremely nervous. Her one calming thought was how much she liked Hatori. But that turned into more nervousness when she thought of what she might do.. She heard some people itch when they're really nervous... oh god! What if she stated itching right in front of Hatori?

Now her calming thought was 'What if Ayame forgets?' Well, she'd sigh and go home. And worry about this problem some other time. But Ayame didn't forget. As soon as she thought about that possibility, Aya shouted behind her.

"Erika!" he waved as she turned around to look at him. Hatori walked coolly behind him and Shigure smiled and waved as well. Erika smiled weakly and returned the waves.

"Shigure. Erika Lynn. Erika, Shigure Sohma." Aya introduced them. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Lynn." Shigure kissed her hand and bowed like a real gentleman. Erika flushed.

"Erika. Hatori Sohma!" Ayame said happily. "Hn," was all Hatori said. "Ah! Come on 'Tori! You'll hurt her feelings!" Ayame complained. Hatori looked at the snake and then at Erika again.

"Excuse me. It's a pleasure to meet you," Hatori greeted and glanced at both of his relatives as they squealed noiselessly in joy. Hatori raised an eyebrow and they stopped.

"Well anyway! Why don't we all go hang out together? Any suggestions?" Aya asked. "The park!" Shigure yelled. "Great! Then the park!" Ayame dragged Erika and Shigure ran with him. Hatori's the one who walked...

Shigure glanced over his shoulder and then tapped Ayame's shoulder. He pointed over his shoulder. Aya looked back and noticed how far ahead they were and let go of Erika's wrist. She stumbled to a stop. She blinked a few times and still didn't get what just happened.

"So... he let you go." Hatori said as he walked past. So that was Ayame's plan! To have her walk with Hatori! Sometimes Erika wanted to hit him.

"Ya..." she said nervously. Hatori glanced at her, because he was confused at why she seemed so nervous. They walked in silence for a little bit. Then Hatori glanced back at her. This time she noticed.

"Uh... wh... why are you glancing at me?" she asked. Did he actually like her?

"Wondering why Ayame is so ecstatic about you..." Hatori looked forward to where Ayame and Shigure stood at the park waiting for them.

"Aya... why did you let the girl go so suddenly?" Shigure asked. Ayame smiled proudly.

"I made a promise without words Gure-san." He said.

"Gure-san... what's with the -sa.." Shigure was interrupted by Ayame again.

"So unlucky that she would have to like Hatori other than you. You'd be so much easier to please..." Ayame sighed. Shigure gapped.

"She likes Hatori?!" he asked. Ayame looked at the dog questioningly.

"You didn't know?" The snake looked back at Hatori and Erika as they got closer to the park.

"No! I thought she liked you! The way she's always nervous around you and blushing." Shigure hit his head.

"Well... she's nervous to be around Hatori and she blushes when I talk about it." Ayame smiled innocently like he had just been kissed.

"Aya... You're... hopeless.." Shigure sighed as Hatori reached them.

"I have a question," Hatori said. "Yes?" Ayame asked.

"What are you up to?"

"Ha'ri! Why do you always think we're up to something?" Shigure asked like he was actually offended. Hatori sighed. "Forget it."

Erika just smiled nervously. Ayame looked at her and winked. Now she was really nervous. What was this crazy nut job planning?  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. Walking and Talking

****

Chapter 3

Walking and Talking

They spent all day at the park. Ayame pushed Erika onto a swing and insisted on pushing her. Erika got so concentrated on the low height of the swings that she didn't notice Aya stopped pushing. The swings got stronger and higher and Erika started having fun. She smiled despite herself.

Ayame was suddenly standing in front of the swing, just far enough so as not to get hit. Erika could still feel strong hands pushing her on the swing. But who was? She turned her head and saw Hatori. He must've been smiling too, but when she turned to look his face went stoic.

Soon, because Hatori was so strong, Erika was almost over the bar. But Hatori noticed this as well and stopped pushing. Erika was getting kinda dizzy. She put her feet on the ground and almost fell back into Hatori, but he moved and she hit the ground.

"I.. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Hatori asked, kneeling down. Ayame gasped.

"Hatori! You just let her fall?" Shigure looked just like Ayame.. it was almost funny.. Almost..

"It's okay.. I'm fine.." Erika stood up and shook her head to clear the dizziness. "How bout a walk? It's fun and doesn't make you dizzy." She smiled. "Alright.." Hatori returned a small smile.

On the walk, Hatori kept looking at the trees instead of at Erika, even though he was the closest to her. He wondered why Ayame and Shigure were ten feet behind them and snickering. He accidentally yawned. It was getting late and he just couldn't help it.

"Tired Hatori?" Erika asked. "Maybe we should all go home." She laughed and looked back at the other two, who were instantly right behind them. "Okay?" They nodded and everyone headed home. Or.. almost..

"Ha'ri.. Walk her home." Aya pushed Hatori toward her and then the other two took off running.

"Uh, Hatori.. Did he just do what I think he did?" Erika asked, staring after the strange long haired student.

"Yes.. I suppose he did.." Hatori sighed and started to walk Erika home.

"You know... If you don't want to walk me home, you don't have to. Though it is kinda nice." Erika admitted. Hatori had been about to take up the offer of going home.. but.. somehow his conscious and his heart wouldn't let him. As Shigure would say 'It's not right to let this flower walk home alone.' of course.. then he'd probably add.. 'And what if she got kidnapped.' Hatori sighed and sweat dropped as he thought about it.

"Hm.." Hatori looked up. He still didn't want to look at her. Maybe it was that smile she had on when he started pushing her on the swing.

"We're here." Erika said finally. Hatori looked to see a 'just barely considered big' house. It was white like the surrounding buildings but it had a flower garden out front and a plain fountain on the other side of the yard. Again.. Hatori couldn't help but smile at the quaint cuteness of it all.

"Well. I'll... see you tomorrow. Right?" Erika started to walk to the door. "Right." Hatori took a step but stopped. "Well then.. Good Night." Erika flushed and hurried inside. "Night." Hatori said in his monotone and walked home alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Erika couldn't believe she'd just spent a whole day with Hatori Sohma.. Not to mention the.. dashing.... Ayame Sohma, and everyone favorite 'soon to be author' Shigure Sohma. She didn't think she'd ever be able to sleep tonight. Or maybe it was just a dream.. a figment of her imagination that was forced by her long term period of dreaming from afar finally come to taunt her.. Ya.. that was it.. She was making herself dizzy again. She sighed and decided to sleep on it.. if she ever got to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hatori arrived at home about 20 minutes later. Later than they were expecting someone like Hatori.

"Hatori? Why are you so late?" Ask one adult at the door. "Ayame." was all he said and he walked past them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day at school, Ayame was already gone. Hatori didn't even know where. Shigure was determined to see how many girls he could talk to before school.. his topic was a book he planned to write called 'Summer Colored Sigh' and he wanted to get a girls point of view so he knew what girls were like when he actually wrote it..

Hatori sighed. "I'm surrounded by idiots." "Are you? Hey, come to think of it.. where are Shigure and Ayame?" It was Erika. She had told herself that if he responded without question.. then it wasn't a dream.. if he asked her who she was... then she'd be embarrassed for life and never show her face in public again. But she went for the first one.

"I guess that Ayame may be finally signing up for class president. And Shigure is flirting. What's new with you Ms. Erika." Hatori said, looking around for Aya. He may be in trouble.. and only Hatori could make him do anything.

"Ms. Erika. Nah." Erika laughed. She was so relieved that it was true and she hadn't spoken to someone who didn't even know her.

"Um.. Erika.." Hatori glanced at her and then straight ahead. "Ya?" "I was wondering.. Aya told me to ask this.. but.. Would you care to visit our house this afternoon?" Hatori sighed. Alright Aya. He'd said it. Now she could respectfully decline and he'd get on with life.

"Oh well.. I..." He was only asking because Ayame suggested it.. "I guess I could." she tried to sound cheery despite that. I mean.. a chance to be in Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure's house. Any girl would wish for it. Might as well go with the flow.. right? heh.. heh.. uh.. Erika was making herself dizzy again.

"Huh?" Hatori looked at her in confusion.

"Well.. I guess it could be fun... seeing your house.. and all.." Erika flushed. "I'll see you after school." she ran off before she said anything stupid. Hatori didn't believe his ears. Aya must have been afraid she'd say no and so passed the task to Hatori.. I mean. The worst thing that could happen to a guy.. so says Shigure.. is that his girlfriend denies him.. Gibberish..

Hatori couldn't start liking this girl at all. She was Aya's girl after all. Anyone who liked him had to have some weird bone in their body... Maybe he'd look into that when he became a doctor. He smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	4. I'll Walk You To My House

**Chapter 4**

I'll walk you to my house

When Hatori finally found Ayame, he was coming out of a class room. Second floor. That was where..

"You know I was joking when I said you should sign up for class presidency." Hatori looked at the flier on the door.

"I know! But don't worry! I already won! And guess what! They elected you to be Vice President!" Aya seemed so happy. Hatori had a feeling he had talked too much so they just said that to shut him up.

* * *

Later on... it turned out Aya was Student Council President. And Hatori was Vice President. Aya was popular. So that's why he got President. And probably everyone knew that Aya listened to Hatori, so that's the reason he was there. Also.. if Aya did anything stupid, it would leave Hatori in charge and he'd fix things. 

Hatori sighed. He hadn't even meant to sign up. Sure he'd mentioned it.. but..

"Hatori! Congratulations!" It was Erika. Hatori turned to look at the girl as she ran up to him. "You won Student Council President!" she seemed so happy about it as she smiled. Hatori couldn't say he hadn't wanted the post.

"I told.. Aya.. that if he was president.. I'd have to be.. he second.." Hatori said. He had said that. He told Aya.. and a few other people.. that if Aya was President, then he'd have to be somewhere on the council to keep an eye on him... he hadn't said Vice President.

"Well.. it's still special." Erika seemed unfazed by his negative attitude. She walked him to the exit. "So.. we're going to your house right? With Ayame and Shigure?" she asked.

"Actually... It appears those two have pulled another vanishing act on us." Hatori had to hold in his ironic laughter as the walked down the street towards his home. This was a reoccurring event. Every time they had to walk somewhere, those two trouble makers always seemed to disappear. Hatori... was just not getting the whole picture.

Like usual, Erika and Hatori walked in a comfortable silence. It was nice and soon they arrived at the main house. Erika's jaw dropped.

"You live..." "Yep." "And they.." "Yeah." and they walked inside. The adults at the gate eyed Erika but then dropped it.. Why did they stand there again? Hatori had forgotten.

"This way.." Hatori led her to the house he lived in. She was so stunned by it all. She was brought out of it when Hatori made a 'hm' sound. He was glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"What?" Erika looked at him and he looked ahead.

"I was wondering..." Hatori began. "How Ayame.. got a girl like you.. to go out with him."

Erika gapped. Then she closed her mouth and couldn't stop herself from laughing. She close her eyes and laughed while she walked. She couldn't see the hole in the ground and opened her eyes when she felt herself start to fall backwards. Not knowing what to do, Hatori acted on instinct and tried to stop her. He ended up cushioning her fall like he would do for Tohru, many years later.

POOF!


	5. Truths

**Chapter 5**

Truths

Ha ha! I just realized that in my story 'Loved and Hated Words'.. I have Tohru hug Yuki and he didn't transform. I didn't even notice that! And I'm so tired I find that really funny.

* * *

"Hatori! I'm sorry!" Erika said frantically as she got up. "Hatori?" she looked around. _God please don't notice.._ "Eek! Hatori?!?!" Erika had spotted the sea horse. _Damn._ "Hatori?! Is that you?!" The sea horse squeaked but didn't say anything. Though she took it as a word and freaked. 

"Hatori! Do you need water?! Water! Where's water!?! Hatori!" She was lost in this place as it was. She picked him and his clothes up and ran into the house they'd been about to enter. "Water! Water!" she said frantically. She didn't know what to do as she sat the dragon on the counter on his clothes. What to do?! What to do?! Suddenly there was a pop sound and she turned her head slowly to see Hatori on the counter. She quickly turned her head before she saw anything. _Holy Freakin Crap! _She yelled in her mind. (I got that from Azu Manga Daioh. lol.)

"You saw.." Hatori stated obviously. _Of course I saw.. Wait! No! I saw.. a sea horse.. I didn't see anything else.. Nothing! Augh!!!_ "Uh.. the.. horse.. thing.. um.. yeah." her voice got small.

"I guess.. you'll want to leave now.." Hatori sighed. "You're probably very disturbed and.."

"But you went through all the trouble to get me here.. I.. I can't just.. you know.. leave.. but.. uh.. I.. uh.. um.. I don't know.. um.." Erika stuttered. She was a little disorientated..

"You want to know what happened a minute ago." Hatori finished her sentence.

"Um.. yes.." Erika was sweating like crazy. She was so nervous.

"My family is under a curse.. A few people are born cursed by the zodiac. I'm the dragon. But it's be strange if I became a dragon. So I'm a.. sea horse." Hatori sighed. "What happens is when my body is under too much stress or I'm hugged by a person of the opposite sex, I change. Same is true for 12 other people."

"But um.. there are only.. 12 Zodiac's right?"

"But there's a cat."

"A cat? Oh! I remember that story! You mean like the banquet?" Erika looked at the ceiling in awe.

"Yes.." Hatori was fully dressed and walking around. "I can erase your memories now.. or I can console the head of the house first. What do you think?" Hatori asked almost coldly.

"Hatori." Erika didn't want her memories erased. Of course, she didn't quiet understand that yet. But that was for after she got this out of the way.

"Yes?" Hatori was looking at. By his voice, he was across the room.

"Earlier.. you said.. I was going out with Ayame.. but.. I'm not." Erika was blushing furiously. She was about to tell her crush she liked him. God! She'd liked him since seeing him!

"You're... not?" Hatori turn his head to the side so he could see her back out of the corner of his eye. She hadn't turned around.

"I.. I don't even like Ayame.. I.. I.. I.. Ayame has been helping me.. to. to.. to spend time with.. you.. Cause I.. uh.. I.. I like you Hatori." Erika squinted her eyes closed and hoped for the best.

Hatori had turned completely to face her. _Me?_ Now it was his turn. _Holy friggen Crap._ Okay.. so he dimmed some of the cursing. He'd started to like her.. but he'd been so afraid that she liked Ayame that.. Holy Fudge!

"Me? Why?" Hatori wondered why anyone would like him? Ayame was the popular one. Shigure was the outgoing, good with most ladies guy, and he joked. But Hatori Sohma... Wasn't a people person, Didn't talk much, and.. what did she like about him? People said he was handsome.. was that it? Was that why? Only?

"I uh.. uh.. um.. I.. You.. are.. You're.. I... Um.. You're handsome?" That was it.. really? "You.. uh.. er.. I'm.. It's just.. I've liked you since I saw you a year ago. And I.. um.. You were just.. I couldn't.. take.. my eyes away from you.. My friend had to hit me to wake me up. But I.. You.. I don't know really.. it's not just because you're handsome.. You have this great personality. I don't want you to think I only care about looks. Cause you do look professional.. and.. I.." she was freaking out and her voice was going faster and she felt like she could faint any second.

"Well..." before anything else could be said the doors opened and our favorite Dog and Snake appear on the scene. "Well.. aren't you wondering.." Hatori sighed. Ayame and Shigure looked lost.

"Excuse me? Did we interrupt something?" Shigure asked. "Yes.. despite myself.. we can come back later." he said slyly. Him and Shigure eyed each other like they knew something.

"But Hatori! I don't hug them!" Erika jumped up and spun around to face them all. Suddenly she blushed. For no reason in particular.

"Oh my! She.. Hatori?!?!" Shigure asked. Hatori closed his eyes and said nothing. "My! We'll have to tell.. um.. do we?" Shigure asked.

"Of course not. Why ruin the fun?!" Ayame laughed. "By the way Hatori.. has she told you how much she adores you? Yes. I found out on day one. Shigure too. I guess you're just not quick on the pick up. Yes she truly has a shrine of you in herself. The gracefulness of her quiet steps as she silently danced around you for a whole year. And even your keen ears could not pick up her dainty feet as the crossed the thread of life and love."

Hatori sighed. Aya just loved to hear himself talk. Shigure too... if the time came. Erika smiled despite herself. "See! Even Erika agrees!" Ayame finished. Hatori looked up at Erika and their eyes connected and he couldn't move for a minute. He turned to Ayame and Shigure.

"Erika.. I believe you know the dog and snake.." He cleared his throat. Wait.. Why'd he introduce them like that? He'd just said.. Man! Now what would he do!?!

"Dog and Snake." Erika said slowly. As she said the animal name, the respective man bowed.

"Now isn't this wonderful! We've been introduced!" Shigure clapped his hands together. "Thank you Ha'ri!"

"I don't believe I just did that.." Hatori groaned.

"Ah! Tori-san! Don't be like that!" Aya cheered.

"Aya! So formal!" Shigure smiled.

"Yes Shigure! Now! Let us leave these two to their own! For we have our own to do too! Let us fly! And not a word to.. Tori.. are you ok?" Aya looked at the Dragon.

"Just leave." Hatori said exasperatedly.

"Alright Tori!" Aya waved good bye to Erika and literally hopped from the room, followed by Shigure.

Erika stared wide eyed at the door they'd gone through. "What.. the.. hell.." she got out. Hatori looked up at her.

"You cuss?" he asked.

"Um.. uh.. er.."

"Nvm.."


	6. Question and Answer! YAY!

Author's note.

Hello! This is AnimeFreaks13, ur author! Man! I'm hyper and tired and.. anyway! Can anyone answer this? During the time this fanfic runs.. who's the head of Sohma House? Would it be like.. a tiny Akito. ... or..


End file.
